Parallel
by grungekitty
Summary: Nova and Otto get hurt, but when they walk up, something's not right... SPOVA ATTACK DOG!
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea a while ago**

**while watching Code Lyoko**

**"Ghost Chanel"**

**I had pretty much forgotten it**

**I still don't know what made me remember it... o_O**

**but I need something to do while my dad turned my internet off**

**or maybe it's just not working again**

**I HAVE NO CLUE! **

**I hate all his empty threats!**

**I can never tell if he actually did it**

**or if just it needs fixed!**

**if I go to him asking if he turned it off,**

**I'll just remind him to do that!**

**and if I go to him asking for it fixed,**

**and he **_**did **_**turn it off...**

**AAAAAAHHHH!**

***sigh***

**I can't wait for the end of the end of his quarter!**

**he'll be in a **_**much **_**better mode! :/**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

the hyper force all woke up suddenly as alarms went off!

ready for action, they all leaped out of bed

after a quick brief on what they were facing, the team went out to fight off a normal formless invasion

or so they thought... **(A/N: I tried to work harder on the opening, I always have terrible beginnings :/ -grungekitty)**

...

Mandarin held the ray gun he'd been given tightly

his orders were fairly simple

but "_simple_" is not the same as easy!

he waited as patently as he could manage

the monkey team would be in sight soon enough

but that didn't help his itchy trigger finger

still, he had to stay still

giving away his position early would not go well for him

then he saw some bright colored monkeys coming around the bend

and then, without thinking, he pulled his trigger

too early

Mandarin's face scrunched as he saw that he had only hit two monkeys

he had had only one shot

at least he hit a _couple _of them!

Mandarin started to flee

he really didn't want to stick around to answer questions

the less they knew, the better

the better for _Skeleton King _that was!

and in a flash, he was long gone!

...

SPRX watched Nova and Otto bounce up ahead of the team

he let a smile out at how good they were doing

but that smile disappeared behind his scream when he saw them get hit with something

him and Gibson were the first by their sides

they were unconscious.

by the time Antauri and Chiro had caught up, the formless were gone and Nova and Otto still hadn't woken up

SPRX was frantically shaking Nova with all his might before Gibson tried to stop him

only to be pushed off by the panicked red monkey

"SPRX!" Antauri yelled

SPRX didn't even look up

Antauri looked to Gibson, who nodded

and the two monkeys pealed SPRX off of Nova with all their strength

Why wasn't SPRX this strong when they were fighting bad guys!?

...

SPRX had been locked in his room until he calmed down

and when Antauri was _sure _that SPRX could handle it, he was allowed in medbay

"What's wrong with them?" SPRX asked in a demanding tone

"I don't know!" Gibson yelled in frustration "All I can tell is that they're in some kind of coma, I can't wake them!"

Gibson slammed his face against his desk

"right now...all we can do is wait and hope for the best" Gibson said in a voice muffled by his desk

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nova moaned as she woke up in medbay, Otto waking up next to her

"What happened?" She asked

"You guys took a lot of damage" Gibson said with less emotion than usual

"Welcome back to the living" SPRX said, his voice drenched in more sarcasm than he normally has

Nova looked cautiously over to Otto, who shot a concerned look back

something just felt weird

...

Nova and Otto were really creeped out

they had apparently been fairly seriously injured

and the whole team was practically avoiding them!

Avoiding wasn't the right word...

just...not talking to them as much as they should

something strange was definitely going on!

Gibson had been _way _too irritated

Antauri had been _way _too quiet

Chiro had been _way _too serious

and SPRX had been _way _too...well, out right mean!

Otto and Nova were really concerned

something must have happened while they were out!

Nova walked to SPRX's room

on a normal day, SPRX would never mind Nova just strolling in

he almost seemed excited when she did

so that's what she did

but instead of a grinning SPRX, she was greeted with a SPRX that was just having issues!

"What!?" He snapped as he looked up from his magnets, which he was polishing

"just wanted to talk to you..." Nova said, a little hurt

"So you just walk in? would it kill you to knock!?" SPRX rolled his eyes and barked

Nova's face felt hot

"I just...you've never...*sniff*...I..." Nova stuttered

_was that a sniffle!?_

Nova felt her face and only confirmed her suspicions

she was crying

SPRX seemed unmoved

at that point she ran out sobbing

she ran straight to Antauri

"Nova? What's wrong?" Antauri said calmly

not concerned

not worried

calmly

Nova was a little thrown off for a second

but only a second

she needed to let her feelings out

and after she told Antauri what had just happened

he just looked confused

"Isn't that just how SPRX is?" he asked plainly

Nova stared back at him, appalled

"NO!" she practically screamed "He makes jokes, sure! and he's not particularly careful about them, _alright_! but he's not just _mean_! Antauri how could you say that!? you know SPRX is the most passionate about his family out of all of us! You've seen him! you've seen him when one of us is gone! you've seen him flip out! you've seen him scream! you've seen him risk everything, beyond all reason, just to make sure we're all safe! You're the one that helped me see passed his immature calls for attention! you know that even in the biggest fight, he'll still risk his life to save someone! and you of all people know how stupid he gets over that obsessive need to keep us all safe!"

Antauri blink for a moment, completely emotionless

then he finally spoke

"I will have a talk with him" He said without any emotion

"What is wrong with everyone!?" Nova thought as she shut the door on her way out of Antauri's room

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SPRX walked back and forth anxiously

then Gibson came out

SPRX bolted straight up to his brother

"Anything?" he quickly asked

Gibson just shook his head

"keep trying!" SPRX yelled

"SPRX!" Chiro yelled

"I'm sorry..." SPRX said, ashamed of his out burst "I'm just worried... ... ...I'm just _scared_!"

Gibson placed a conforming hand on SPRX's shoulder

"We'll get them back!" Gibson assured

"yeah! there has to be _something _that'll wake 'em up!" Chiro smiled

SPRX looked up

"Can I see them?" he asked Gibson

Gibson nodded

SPRX silently went into medbay

he saw Otto and Nova, fast asleep, on two separate medbay tables

SPRX walked over to Nova

he was never going to make it if Nova didn't!

he put his hand on her forehead

it felt a little hot

SPRX made mental note to tell Gibson

then he leaned down and did something he would _never _do unless he was _absolutely _sure that Nova was in a long term coma

he kissed her

not on the lips, he'd _never _do that without her letting him!

but on the forehead

it helped calm his nerves a bit

then SPRX quickly checked to see if Otto felt as warm as Nova did

but he really couldn't tell

so he just left to go tell Gibson

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SPRX was better since Antauri had talked to him

but he was still off

he apologized for being so mean

but he wasn't smirking

he did after he made a joke

_that _was normal

but not when he looked at Nova!

Nova had always felt a bit like her attention was a treat to SPRX

and his smirk was a trick

like giving a dog a biscuit and it rolling over with happiness

and she was throwing SPRX enough biscuits to choke him

but he wasn't rolling over!

and Gibson hadn't smiled

_at all!_

he had barely said anything! and was avoiding everyone

and Otto was following him

Otto had made it his mission of the night to make Gibson smile

but Gibson had only shown short patience and eyerolls

Otto kept his grin on, but Nova could see it slowly eating at his happiness

and Gibson should of been able to see it too!

at the very least, Antauri!

and another thing that was bothering Otto was Chiro

he just ignored Otto

Chiro wasn't laughing along or playing around

he was far too serious!

he kept a stern, determined look on his face

no smile

no sparkling blue eyes

just that look

everyone was in the main room, but no one was talking

no one was laughing!

something was wrong!

"What is wrong with everybody!?" Nova finally said "Did something happen while me and Otto were out? because you all are acting _really _weird!"

everyone stared at her for a second

"What do you mean?" Gibson asked

"THAT!" Nova said "will you show some emotion other than annoyance!? Otto has been trying to make you smile for _days _now! and you should be able to see that it's killing him when you're ignoring him!"

"but he's been smiling" Gibson said

"_WHO ARE YOU_!? you should know that Otto doesn't came straight out with his problems! he just keeps them quiet and tries to fix them with his happiness! and what is your excuse Antauri!? you've been missing this too!" Nova snapped

"And why aren't you two playing with me anymore!?" Otto asked Chiro and SPRX "you both got so serious and mean! especially you SPRX! why are you ignoring Nova?"

Nova perked up and blushed

could Otto really read her that well?

"you even made her cry! and all you said was 'sorry'! first of all, you _NEVER _leave it at 'sorry'! you always give everyone a satisfying answer! and second! the last time you made Nova cry, you had nightmares!" Otto said "You were almost more upset about making Nova cry then the whole incident together! and _you told me_! _YOU TOLD ME _that you promised yourself that you would _never _make her cry again!"

all of them had blank expressions and didn't say a thing for the longest time

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

*Deleted Scene! Deleted Scene! Deleted Scene! Deleted Scene! Deleted Scene! Deleted Scene! Deleted Scene! Deleted Scene! Deleted Scene! Deleted Scene! Deleted Scene! Deleted Scene! Deleted Scene!*

* * *

"you want to _what_!?" Gibson yelled

"use to power primate to enter their minds, I might be able to wake them up from the inside!" Antauri explained

"and how do we know that you won't get sucked it!?" Gibson yelled

"It's a risk we must take!" Antauri said firmly

and after some arguing, Antauri won

"need a partner?" SPRX asked

"no!" Antauri said

and after some arguing, SPRX won

"start with Nova! she's getting sick! and in her state, she can't fight it off!" Gibson ordered

Antauri nodded

him and SPRX closed their eyes and attempted to get into Nova's mind through the power primate

SPRX peaked an eye open, they were on the super robot

Antauri had opened his eyes too

they weren't in medbay though

either Nova was dreaming a relatively normal day

or they had somehow teleported

then Nova and Otto came in the room

"SPRX? Antauri? but didn't you guys go the other way?" Nova pouted in suspicion

"no, Nova we didn't! we just got here! Nova you are dreaming!" Antauri said

Nova looked over at Otto

"I think that's the most emotion you've show all week!...OW! _OTTO_!" Nova said after Otto had pinched her

"wait!" SPRX said "why did Nova feel that?"

Antauri didn't have an answer

then the other SPRX and Antauri came in

"IMPOSTORS!" Antauri...um...we'll just call the ones that walked in "2"...so um...Antauri 2 yelled

"what?" Nova said, looking back between Antauri and SPRX and Antauri and SPRX 2

"They're fakes!" SPRX 2 yelled

then SPRX snapped out of his shock

"Quit lying you jerks!" SPRX yelled

"You're the one lying!" SPRX 2 said

"Stop it! Nova! I don't know what's going on, but you and Otto are laying unconscious back in medbay! and _you're _getting a fever!" SPRX said

"then what happened?" Nova almost tauted

"Mandarin hit you with some kind of ray gun that put you two in this weird coma!" SPRX said "Nova please! we're all worried sick!"

Nova hesitated, _this _SPRX was certainly acting more like SPRX

Nova sighed

she looked back toward SPRX 2

she looked him right in his eyes

nothing...

she turned to SPRX

she didn't even need to look him in the eyes

the lightest blush was hinting on his cheeks

someone that didn't stare at him everyday won't have noticed

but the big thing was the corner of his mouth twitching up

it was tiny

but it was there

right there! SPRX just rolled over at the treat of her attention!

Nova was just able to stop herself from throwing her self at SPRX and Antauri

instead she calmly, but quickly walked over to them

_they _were her real family!

Otto looked unsure at first, but when he saw the sureness in Nova's expression

he bolted right over

Antauri held out his hands for the two

and he focused all his power primate to shatter this fake world and wake them up

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gibson and Chiro were sitting by

wondering when SPRX and Antauri were going to come back

or _if _they were going to come back!

when Nova, Otto, Antauri and SPRX all shot their eyes open and gasped for air

Nova started to cough

Gibson rush over

he gave a quick glance to Otto, who looked perfectly fine

Antauri and Chiro helped him to his room while he told them what had happened to him.

which left SPRX awkwardly watching Gibson treat Nova

and after a few moments, Gibson ordered SPRX to take Nova to her room, Nova to stay there and get some rest, and SPRX to make sure she did.

...

SPRX was walking very carefully

he didn't want to spill a thing

he was thankful for the automatic door went he reached Nova's room

Nova was sitting up in bed, in the dark, looking miserable

but beautiful at the same time

but maybe that was just SPRX...

SPRX approached the nightstand

and he set the tray down

Nova looked at the tray

soup, medicine, water, juice, a spoon for the soup, some tissues, and a small hand-made bouquet of flowers

she stared at them

"You like them?" SPRX asked

Nova was unsure how, but somehow she could see him blush through his color scheme and the dark

"I just thought you might like 'em...you know...being all cooked up in here and all?" SPRX blushed

Nova blinked at him for the longest time before she finally smiled and thanked him

SPRX had been put in charge of Nova

making sure she stayed in bed, ate her food, stayed in bed, took her medicine, and most importantly, _STAYED IN BED!_

after some conversation while Nova ate her soup and took her medicine SPRX started to leave

but Nova stopped him

"hey SPRX!" she said

"yeah?" he said as he turned around

"nothing..." Nova smiled contently as she laid back down

SPRX just left confused, not even realising that he had smirk at her in the first place, let alone that that was the reason she stopped him!

* * *

**if you want the deleted scene**

**I must get 4 request for it!**

**(if there's a chapter two, I've put it up)**

**and my dad DID turn my internet off, I'll upload this when I get it back**

**-grungekitty**


	2. Deleted scene!

**WOW 0.0**

**not even 24 hours...**

**just place this scene in the part that says "deleted scene"**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"FOR EVIL'S SAKE! WHY ARE YOU FIDDLING WITH THAT SO MUCH!?" Skeleton King asked his latest henchmen

"I'm sorry! but it's requiring constant adjustments!" the poor evil tech intern said

"I thought you wrote it so it wouldn't need supervision!?" Skeleton King barked

"I did! according to your descriptions! which apparently weren't accurate!" the intern squeaked

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? HOW DARE YOU INSIST THAT I DON'T KNOW MY ENEMY!" Skeleton King roared

"No! Not at all! just that they act different when they're fighting you then they do when they're home! and Nova and Otto have taken notice to the odd behavior! so I'm having to rewrite the characters after what they yell! which isn't easy! not that they weren't a rushed job to begin with! I was suppose to make a replica of Shuggazoom _for _the monkey team, not the monkey team _themselves_!" the intern said as he got back to work

"FIX IT AND FIX IT FAST!" Skeleton King threatened

* * *

**I deleted it because it gave away too much too soon**

**but it does explain a lot doesn't it?**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
